Ten reasons why Kylie loves David
by DreamingMyLifeAwayInTheStars
Summary: Boxing Day 2014 a day after David Kicked her out. Kylie stands outside the pub on her old estate thinking of her husband and the love they shared.


They were a joke, that's what they had been called. No one took them seriously, of course they wouldn't. Who would take a boy with severe anger issues and a child seller seriously. "Divorced by Christmas" that's what people said. The most stable couples don't last long in weatherfeild, so why would an unstable couple last. It was humorous now Kylie Platt thought about it as she stood in her old estate, her old roots on Boxing day of 2014.

"I love David" she had said. Her sister had just laughed. "Love? Makes my stomach churn just to hear those words come out of your mouth"

Though they had lasted longer than anyone anticipated they would. Three years, eight months and seventeen days. Yes she had been counting. The longer you stand in front of something that's from your past, you start thinking of your present and how you got from there to where you are now.

The drugs, Callum. They had ruined her life. She was happy, she had a family and all she was doing was looking back instead of forward. Back to her family, back to her home with the Platts, her children and the love of her life. It took all her will power to not go back, David didn't want her, how could he. So instead she stood still outside the pub on the estate, Callum inside waiting for her.

Kylie felt herself shiver as she thought of her husband and what he was doing that instant. He was most likely getting on with life, he couldn't possibly be suffering the heartbreak she was.

She found herself thinking about her Husband and why she loved him so much. Then thinking about Callum. It was then she realised that, possibly she hadn't been in love with Callum at all. She couldn't remember crying when he never came back that night as she tried to get Max to stop crying. It was almost as if she expected it. Lust was probably the right word for what they had. She had only been sixteen and blinded by what she thought was Love. The two being the king and queen of there estate, there lust for eachother fuelled by the fire of there personality's. No that wasn't love.

For the first time in her life, she found herself listing everything that Callum is not in her head. The reasons why she loves David so much:

1\. He loved her faults- He didn't bring her down for not having a toned stomach or the way her face looked in the morning without any make up on. He loved her for her and that's something Callum could never do.

2\. His eyes and Smile- She saw her future in his eyes and his cheeky smile, melted her heart of stone. His eyes could comfort her but shake her to the very core at the same time. His smile could make her Smile even when she was meant to be angry.

3\. His family- She did have a bad start with his family but once everyone learnt to get on, she grew to think of Gail as the mother she always wanted and Audrey as the Gran she never had. Her family, she wouldn't call them anything else but her family.

4\. The arguments- There arguments weren't just arguments, they were filled with Love and Passion. Heated because of there fiery personality's but filled with so much Love to show that they cared.

5\. He smells like Lavender, Freshly cut grass and Lynx Deodrent- It's a smell that she could drown in every night when there in bed. The smell relaxes her to know that he's there, she inhales his scent and disappears into a goodnight sleep.

6\. His cuddles- He would hold her tight and she would rest her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of warmth radiating off his skin to keep her warm.

7\. He turned her life around- He made her a better person, put a roof over her head, made her be a mother, got her a job. She had been the person, she never thought she would be. He had taken her from the gutter and gave her a life she had only dreamed of.

8\. Lily- There daughter that they had made together out of love and not some lust filled romance. Sure she had doubts at the beginning but once she felt that baby kick inside her and the way David's eyes sparkled when he saw the eyes of his little girl, made her heart swell up with pride and love.

9\. Feelings- He made her feel like she was walking on broken glass, he made her feel light headed and made her feel loved. He was frustrating, complicated and intoxicating but she couldn't stand being apart from him. It was a rush and all the feelings she had for David would stay with her for the rest of her life. That she knew, her love for him was too strong to let go of.

10\. Max- He loved Max as if he was his own, he stuck around and fought for her to get her son back. The way he read Max bedtime stories, played football with him and had the patience to look after another mans son. He didn't have to do it, he didn't have to be a dad to her own son but he did, treated Max as if he was his own and even stayed during Max's diagnoses of ADHD.

"I'm Kylie Platt" Kylie chocked out as she stared at the grubby Pub in front of her. She couldn't go back, she was too stubborn and that was one of her many faults that David loved because he was stubborn as well. He wasn't just her husband, not just her lover but her best friend as well. She had lost her best friend all down to a habit that shouldn't of begun. She slowly made her way inside the pub with the thought of this:

 _If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were._

 **A/N I had to make something of Kylie and David, there's not any Kylie and David fics. Mostly Carla or Sophie/Sian. So i thought people might appreciate something new, if you dont oh well, this was made out of my love for the couple. Please review :)**


End file.
